


Lovely

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Choi Beomgyu, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Cursed, Devil huening kai, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Beomgyu meregang, nafasnya tercekat diantara lapis-lapis kaca yang menyesakkan.“Lucifer.. I hope, i hope someday i'll make it out of here. Even if it takes all night or a hundred years..”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Songfict based on Billie Eilish ft Khalid’s Lovely.

  
Beomgyu meregang, nafasnya tercekat diantara lapis-lapis kaca yang menyesakkan.

Tetes hujan baru saja membasahi bumi. Beomgyu kira ini telah berakhir, karena sesungguhnya rindunya masih tersampir. Tersampir pada suatu bagian musuh semesta raya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih mencinta. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana bentuknya.

Menegang.

Kembali, nyanyian iblis merambah alat pendengaran Beomgyu. Ia tau suara dan nyanyian adalah sebagai bentuk komunikasi bagi mereka.

Antara ia dan kekasihnya.

_“Lucifer..”_ Lirih suara yang bahkan tidak keluar dari tenggorokannya yang kering. Matanya menyalang menatap mentari sekiranya seperti sedang mengejek ia. Tertawa akan satu hukuman pada dirinya.

Hukuman tentangnya yang mencintai musuh semesta.

> _Lucifer.. I hope, i hope someday i'll make it out of here. Even if it takes all night or a hundred years.._

Putus asa. Ia kecewa pada yang kuasa.

_Kenapa cinta begitu menyesakkan?_

_Kenapa cinta begitu tidak terbebaskan?_

Cintanya. Cintanya pada Lucifer.

Ia hanya rindu. Ia rindu memanggil dengan namanya saja, _”..Hueningkai.”_ atau sekedar berada di pelukan hangatnya.

_Satu hari, satu hari nanti Kai._

_Bahwa satu hari nanti, sesungguhnya aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Aku akan pergi dari kesakitan ini. Aku akan membalas setiap nyanyianmu. Aku akan bernyanyi setiap malam bahkan jika itu yang kamu mau._ Begitu, kata si malaikat rapuh dalam kotak kaca nirwana.

Kemudian, mahkota berhias mutiara itu terjatuh. Helai-helai rambutnya ikut tercaput paksa.

Menunduk. Hawa dingin dan panas seakan meraba ruang Beomgyu. Kipas-kipas dingin menggapai-gapai sayap putih indahnya. Sedang hawa-hawa panas menggapai-gapai sudut matanya.

Ia menangis.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak tangisannya mengudara. Sial, bahkan hanya tangis pun tidak diberinya kekuatan untuk sekedar mendapatkan atensinya, setidaknya bersuara, merintih, menunjukan bahwa ia tersiksaㅡtersiksa oleh hukuman sang dewa padanya.

Tetapi, untuk mencintai kekasihnya, dalam hati; ia akan melakukan apa saja. Ia bahkan rela diasingkan, lalu dengan kemudian ia dibuang pada pembuangan (yang lebih dahulu kekasihnya terbuang), sehingga pertemuan dengan kekasihnya dapat terpampang di depan mata. Karena yang ia tau (atau bahkan sangat tau), dengan sadar mereka memang berbeda, dari aliran darah mereka saja sudah berbeda.

_Ia malaikat sedangkan kekasihnya iblis._

_Ia putih sedangkan kekasihnya hitam._

_Ia patuh sedangkan kekasihnya membangkang._

Choi Beomgyu dan Hueningkai.

_Dua nama itu.._

Maka, seperti itulah kisah cinta antara malaikat yang terbuang dan kekasih iblisnya. Ia jatuh cinta pada iblis, yang berakhir sebagai harga tukar setitik suara pun tidak dewa izinkan untuk keluar dari si mulut.

Malaikat itu bisu.

Dan itu hukuman. Hukuman bagi siapa saja yang membangkang atas sang kuasa.

Walaupun cinta itu suci, tidak ada cinta yang suci lagi jika itu adalah cinta seorang malaikat dan iblis.

Seperti Choi Beomgyu dan Hueningkai. Mereka terkutuk. Cinta mereka seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

Tidak pernah tumbuh.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
